


Coffee Break

by Phantom



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom/pseuds/Phantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a late night at the cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilmspayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmspayne/gifts).



Her breath stops were punctuated by the rhythm of Conner’s throws and catches and Ethan’s unintelligible shouts. Kira hummed the last few bars, listening. Conner lay on his back on the couch, tossing his soccer ball up and down in the air. It landed in his hands with a satisfying thwack. Ethan was tucked away in a corner, yelling at his computer screen, either winning or losing at Super Ninja Space Wars. It was sometimes hard to tell with him.

Trent was in another corner, sketching away and lost in his own world.

It was after hours and Hayley herself had left, warning them to lock up when they left for the night. Kira wasn’t quite ready to leave just yet but it was a rainy Friday night and she had nowhere else to go, so she stayed on the stage and began another song. 

She took it under tempo, slow and contemplative. Her mind wandered but she didn’t need to think, not really. When there was a song she’d played as much as this one, her whole body knew what to do. Her fingers had stripped the polish from the neck of her guitar, she’d done it so often.

When she reached the end, Trent was still drawing and Ethan was, she thought, winning, but the soccer ball sat abandoned on the couch and Conner stood at the foot of the stage with a mug in his hand.

“Coffee break?”

“Sure, why not?” She swung the guitar strap over her head and set the instrument beside her as she sat on the edge of the stage beside him. “Thanks.”

“You always sing that song,” he said.

Kira shrugged. “I like that song. I wrote it.”

“Who’s it about?”

She gave him a sidelong glance and took a sip of coffee. It was old but not yet stale. “As if you’d keep your mouth shut if I told you.”

He grinned, but didn’t argue the point. “Have I ever said how cool it is that you write your own stuff?”

Kira eyed him suspiciously, but he seemed genuine. “You think so?”

“Yeah.” 

“Well... thanks.”

“I used to think you were just this music nerd rocker girl,” he said. “And then I realized that you totally were, but that it was a good thing.”

“Conner—"

“And, like, Ethan was just this giant geek, you know?” he went on. “But if he weren’t, he wouldn’t really be Ethan.”

Kira laughed, and took another sip of coffee. “No,” she agreed. “And you’re not as dumb as you pretend to be, either.”

“Well... thanks, I guess.”

“You’re welcome.” She smiled, and held up her mug. “And thanks for the coffee. Give me a ride home as soon as I finish?”

“Sure,” he said, and raised his voice. “Yo, Ethan. Trent! You guys need a lift home?”

Trent looked up from his sketchpad long enough to accept. Ethan didn’t look up from his laptop, but shouted something about finishing the level first. Conner looked at Kira, who shrugged. “I can wait if you can.”

He nodded, and she drank her coffee as quickly as she dared. The way Ethan played, there was probably time for another song or two before they left.


End file.
